Incomplete
by tdon95
Summary: Genesis joins ShinRa at age fifteen to become a SOLDIER and complete his dream of becoming a hero to surpass Sephiroth, but what happenes when Angeal introduces him to his new student? Will loss bring them closer together or tear them apart?


Genesis scowled as he was told to take a seat outside of Hojo's lab. He'd been waiting months to be promoted to a third class SOLDIER only to find out that he had to have the doctors approval before he could even receive the promotion he had worked so hard for. Normally he'd try to be calm and patient about these things but he couldn't help the irritation he felt towards the director Lazard for not saying anything about the examination prior. It wasn't like he was the only one though, but the thought didn't do much to ease the feeling of annoyance as he looked towards his best friend, who had also been one of the chosen grunts to be promoted to third class.

He had only ever had two major goals in his life, the first, to meet SFC Sephiroth, and become a Soldier himself. Ever since he'd learned of the silver haired male he'd looked up to him as a role model. The General had definitely had a large influence on his life, if he hadn't known of him he'd probably still be in Banora growing dumbapple's. When he had made the unexpected decision to join ShinRa and leave his hometown, he was surprised to find that Angeal wanted to go along side him, though now that he thought about it he and the older male had been inseparable since they were only children.

The auburn haired male took a deep breath before letting it out with a sigh. There wasn't anything he could do about it, and he was sure if he did he'd only end up getting himself into trouble as Angeal often told him. Besides, on the brighter side at least after this he wouldn't have to wait any longer, even if he wasn't accepted into SOLDIER now he could try again the next year.

Trying to keep his expression passive as the next grunt was called into Hojo's lab he slowly turned to looks at the dark haired male sitting beside him. His patience was wearing thin, very, VERY thin.

"How much longer do you think this will take?" Genesis asked, trying to make his voice sound calm and monotone but couldn't help as it came out as more as an irritated grumble.

"Patience is a virtue my friend," the older male replied, pulling off the calm demeanor that Genesis found almost impossible provide at the time.

"I don't believe in virtues then," the auburn male snapped, crossing his arms over his chest in a childlike manor. He knew that he probably was acting unfairly to the other male, and looked really childish but at the time he really didn't care. He was tired of waiting for Hojo, and he was tired of being stuck in this goddamn waiting room.

Angeal only smiled, this behavior was normal of Genesis, more then likely an effect of the teen's constant mood swings. They were not common when he was a child, but gradually came more as he got older. He was long past the stage where he would get annoyed with the younger teen for randomly snapping at him, and now felt slight amusement at the sudden changes in he's young friends behavior though most the time Genesis would deny it and glare at him before storming off. It had never deterred him from being the auburn haired teen's friend though, even when Genesis went through the stage where he tried to push everyone who was close to him away so he could leave without people's concern. That was when Angeal decided he was going to stay with his younger friend and accompany him in becoming a SOLDIER.

Angeal raised an eyebrow in question when Genesis scowled before turning his glare at the lab door.

"Genesis we can't make Hojo work any faster, I'm sure you'll be in soon,"

As if on cue the auburn haired was called up to the lab door. Genesis stood abruptly, quickly making his over to the door where two second class SOLDIER's were currently standing.

"We'll have to ask you to empty all weapons or possessions that can be used as a weapon,"

Already feeling impatient Genesis unsheathed the sword he had for training earlier that day because Angeal insisted they practice their swordsmanship for at least half an hour every day. At first he hadn't wanted to take part in it but then found that he quite enjoyed wielding a blade over the inventory rifles they were given in training. Though still one of the top students in all of he's classes, he didn't enjoy all of them either.

He walked over to the metal table beside the two second class, setting he's sword, two materia and a high potion on the table before turning back towards the door. Both males stepped out of his way, revealing the dimly lit room in front of him. Without hesitation he walked inside, making his way over to the examination table that Hojo was standing beside.

"Ah, it's nice to see you, take a seat," the scientist gestured towards the table before moving towards his desk off to the side to receive a folder before returning. The smile Hojo gave him made the auburn haired male to shift uncomfortably. He took a deep breath before leveling his eyes with the scientists, he wouldn't act like a little kid because Hojo creeped him out. He'd only seen the scientist a few times during his training, mostly he was only walking through the many hallways' of ShinRa but on a few occasions he would be talking to one of his instructors.

"I'd prefer this take up as little time as possible,"

"Are we going somewhere?" Hojo's brow rose at the annoyed look he received.

"Even if I were to plan to go somewhere after this I wouldn't be telling you," the blue eyed teen spat, glaring at the dark haired man.

Genesis was surprised when then old scientist began to laugh, shaking his head before opening the folder in hand.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, age sixteen, an only child. Grew up in Banora, joining ShinRa at age fifteen," Hojo looked up from the folder with a cold smile that ran the teens blood cold, "I've certanly heard this name before."

"What do you mean by that," Genesis' eyes narrow, shifting uncomfortably under the dark eyed males stare. He felt as if the scientest were taking him apart under that stony gaze.

"There's so much missing from in here," Hojo contiinued, tapping the end of his pen on the corner of the black folder. Genesis frowed, giving the older scientest a mistrusting stare. He had a feeling that if there was something he hadnt been told, by the look on Hojo's face he felt as if it werent anything good or that he would enjoy hearing, "but let us continue you're examination, stories can come later."

Genesis opened his mouth to protest, forcing himself to stay silent at the threatening look he received.

"Fine," the aurburn haired teen hissed, fighting the urge not to scowl at the agravating doctor and give him the pleasure to see that he was getting to him. He'd heard some of the third class SOLDIER say that Hojo enjoyed getting under people's skin for his own sick amusement.

"Good choice my boy," he watched Hojo turn away, once again moving towards the benches set againt the wall on the other side of the room. Genesis tried to look over to see what the man was doing, but to his disapointment the scientest's body was blocking his veiw, "remove your shirt and we'll get started."

The auburn maled felt his blood run cold at the thought of this freak touching him, he'd only known him for ten minutes and already decided that he hated him. He was half tempted just to walk out, but then he heard Angeal's voice telling him that they'ed come to far to just give up now. In the end he chose just to do what Hojo told him and get it over and done with. Undoing the large belt around his mid section keeping the blue clothing in place along with the shoulder gaurds and gray-green piece of cloth around his collar. It was used to help keep his identity hidden along with the helmet he was given to use when sent out on missions.

There was a loud thud when the piece of clothing hit the steel examination table due to the shoulder guards of his uniform also being metal. Genesis smiled with satisfaction when the noise made the doctor jump in fright.

Hojo only glared at him as he began to check his vitals. Checking his temprature and blood pressure, and then beginning a physical examination. Genesis fought the urge to pull away from the cold hands running over his arms and back. Once finished Hojo dissapeared into once of the smaller rooms off to the side before repearing shortly holding an empty syringe.

"Just need a blood sample and you'll be informed weather or not you made it through in a week," Hojo stood a meter from the table with a cold smile.

"What are you waiting for then?" Genesis asked mockingly, "have you forgotten how to do your job doctor?"

"No need to be smart my boy," Hojo forced a smile walking over to the bratty teen and pushing the needle into the boys arm with a little more force then necessary.

"Don't call me that," the blue eyed teen said callously already hating the almost friendly term Hojo referred to him as.

"What?" Hojo asked, drawing the amount of blood desired into the needle before pulling it from the younger males arm.

"I said don't call me that, I don't like you calling me _your _boy," Genesis repeated, this time more slowly in a way he made it seem as if he were talking to a child and receiving the wanted reaction when Hojo began to glare at him.

"Are you done yet?" the auburn haired males slim brow rose.

He pushed himself off the table when he received a nod, pulling his shirt back on as he started towards the door.

"Didn't you want to hear about your past?" Hojo's voice called forward, stooping the blue eyed male in his tracks. Genesis hesitated, something rare for the defiant young male as he began to think about his answer. Did he really want to know? Or was it just childish curiosity. What if it was something important and might influence his future?

The auburn haired teen made up his mind, turning back to the man standing a few meters behind him. He took a deep breath; once again leveling his eyes with the other's before crossing his arms over his chest and giving a questioning look.

"Enlighten me,"

Hojo once again smiled, still the cold menacing smile as before but this time it held a hint of satisfaction in it as if he were pleased with the teens decision. This still didn't deter Genesis though, if Hojo really knew something about his past that he didn't then he may as well hear him out.

"You were born here, sixteen years ago, but labeled a failed experiment, so you were sent to Banora when you were only a baby and your custody was given over to a landlord there, they were allied with Shinra so they didn't really have a say in your adoption, if it wasn't obvious, neither of your parents were your biological ones," Hojo finished, his smile turning to a cruel smirk as the look of bewilderment on the blue eyed teens face.

It took a few moments for Genesis to register what Hojo had just told him. It was almost unbelievable hadn't it been for the fact that it also made so much sense. He had little to no striking resemblance to either of his parents and they had never really held much of an interest in him. Throughout his entire sixteen years with his parents, he had always felt out of place. They were never unkind or cruel to him, but they never really treated him like their child, but they always acted as if they were taking care of someone else's.

The auburn haired teen quickly turned, leaving the lab as quickly as he had entered with a smirking Hojo watching after him. The doctor made a note to make sure he remembered that he found one of the boy's weaknesses.

Genesis didn't stop to grab the belongings he had left with the two SSC's, walking past a slightly confused looking Angeal.

The dark haired teen stood up to stop he's upset looking friend, taking a few steps after him only to be stopped when his name was called from the lab door. He sighed slowly turning back to the two SSC's and walking over to the table Genesis had deposited he's items minutes before. He shook his head placing his own belongings beside them, making a note to take them back to the auburn haired teen later when he went to talk to him.

Genesis threw himself into his apartment bathroom, slamming the door behind himself before pressing his back up against it. He felt overwhelmed by the news he had just received, and kept telling himself that he wasn't true and that he's parents would have told him if he was adopted. But the way Hojo put it made it sound as if they didn't want him and that they were told not to tell him. And if so where were his real parents? They could be dead for all he knew! He began pacing the small bathroom, feelings of anger and frustration arising. He felt his heart begin to ache out of betrayal and anger.

He could feel his mind reeling in an attempt to make sense of everything that Hojo had said, how could he know for sure weather he was lying or not? But what reason would he have to lie to him…it didn't make any sense.

'_Why didn't anyone ever say anything?'_

His frustration melted into sadness and his eyes begin to water with unshed tears. The auburn haired teen's arms began to shake, so much so that he could feel his fists moving as well. He slammed one of them into the bathroom door in front of him, ignoring the sudden jarring pain in his wrist. He let himself fall to the floor, face in hands. He pulled his knees to his chest he pressing his face into them as his eyes began to feel hot and wet. No matter how much he hated it though he couldn't stop himself as a feeling of hopelessness started to swallow him.

Did he even have parents?

Genesis did not cry often, and could probably count the amount of times he'd cried in his life on one hand. Throughout all of those times there had been one thing that was always present, one person, and that was Angeal. And the fact that he didn't have the older males company this time made him feel more vulnerable then he already was.

Maybe he should have stayed and waited for the other teen to come out of the lab so he could talk to him…but the thought of being seen by anyone else was humiliating. He hated crying in front of people, including Angeal, but he was over the stage where he'd try and hide it from him. Angeal would come find him anyway, start telling him everything would be fine and attempt to embrace him, staying weather Genesis wanted his company or not. And even though Genesis usually showed irritation towards the other male's actions, part of him appreciated the fact that he would be there not matter what happened.

He wished he had something to distract him. Even classes would be better then crying in his bathroom pathetically. But it was the end of the day, during his free time so he didn't have anything else to do. The only thing he could think of was just to continue crying. Angeal always said it was better to let your emotions out then let them bottle up but weren't SOLDIER's meant to hide what they were feeling?

He had so many questions he wanted answered but the only way he knew he could get them was to go back to Hojo and he did not want to talk to that man right now.

The auburn haired teen sighed staring at his bathroom door, wishing that Angeal's examination was over and he would stop crying so he could go talk to him. He used a gloved hand to wipe his face, attempting to dry he's still crying eyes.

Every few minutes he'd shift or wipe his eyes again but other then that he hadn't moved. But when what felt like hours passed to his annoyance he was still crying. The blue eyed teen took in a deep, shaky breath. He looked up when he thought he heard a voice, looking around and realizing that he was alone. He let his aching legs drop back down from where he was holding them. His back and arms ached from staying in the same position for so long.

"Genesis…!" he could barely make it out but he heard his name being called.

He stood up, getting to his feet slowly. His body felt stiff and he found it hard to move without a slight aching pain. The auburn haired male stretched as he went to open the bathroom door. His body protested slightly but he ignored it anyway. His eyes felt sore from crying and he was sure that they were probably red and puffy as well and he inwardly scolded himself for not checking in the mirror before walking to his apartment door.

His eyes were once again wiped his eyes, and he sniffed a few times so he wouldn't sound nasally when he opened the door. He reached forwards, unlocking and pulling it open. The auburn teen didn't bother hesitating, he probably looked like he'd been crying and that wasn't going to change in a matter of seconds. He froze when he saw the person on the other side of the door, his breath catching slightly as he began to feel a surge of panic and relief.

"Geal…?" he looked up at the older dark haired teen that was now standing in his doorway with a look of concern. That's when he noticed that Angeal was holding another sword. He was about to question him about then remembered he had left his behind after his confrontation with Hojo.

"Is everything okay?" Angeal held the sword in hand forward for the other male to take, "you left your stuff behind."

"I'm fine," Genesis said slowly, diverting his gaze for a moment before taking the sword being returned to him with a forced smile.

"Was there…something you wanted to talk about?" the dark haired male asked carefully, trying not to aggravate the auburn haired teen. He could see the redness around the other male's now listless eyes.

"I said I was fine," Genesis snapped, turning away from the other male. He walked into his apartment leaving the door open for Angeal to follow. Just because he didn't want to talk about his problems didn't mean he didn't want to talk to the other at all.

He sat down on the lounge in the small seating area of his apartment, listening as the door closed and Angeal entered the room, taking a seat across from him.

"Genesis if you talk to me about it, it might help."

"It's not important."

"It is if it upset you."

"Who said I was upset?" Genesis asked defensively, glaring at the dark haired male.

"Your eyes are red," Angeal stated dryly.

'_Minerva damn it! I knew I should have checked my eyes'_

Genesis scowled at the floor at the floor, biting back a retort. He didn't want to be rude to Angeal just because he wanted to help but it annoyed him when he wouldn't let something go, "Look Angeal, I don't want to talk about it."

Angeal sighed. He was starting to get annoyed with the auburn haired males behavior. A lot of the time Genesis would tell him what was upsetting after a little coaxing but he was being difficult, and it frustrated him to no end.

"Very well…" Angeal murmured. For now he'd give Genesis some time to calm down then try asking again later.

He watched the smaller male sprawl out on the couch before reaching under it, retrieving a familiar beige colored book. Angeal barely stopped himself from groaning. God how he despised that book…

"Infinite in memory is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus, and take it to the sky. Ripples form on the water's surface. The wandering soul knows no rest." Genesis smiled, resting the book on his chest, staring up at his apartment roof.

"You still have Loveless?" Angeal asked incredulously, he thought that Genesis had left it behind when they decided to join SOLDIER and leave their hometown in Banora.

"Why wouldn't I?" the auburn haired teen asked with a raised brow.

Angeal only shook his head. He mentally scolded himself for acting so surprised. It should've been obvious that the younger teen would choose to bring what Angeal thought to be his most prized possession. Genesis was obsessed with the damn thin after all, and it clearly showed when he no longer needed the book to recite _all_ the acts from it. And to Angeal's disdain and Genesis' obvious delight whenever he named and numbered acts as the teen would go over them, he was pretty sure he knew them all to.

The silence seemed to drag on, leaving both teenagers to think on their own accord without the other interrupting. But when moments turned to minutes Genesis started to become bored and turned his head to the side to he was now staring at his friend sitting across the room from him.

"You're boring me Angeal," the auburn haired male stated flatly.

"Do you wish for me to leave?" said teen asked with a sigh.

"There's no need to ask me Angeal, you can do what you want," secretly Genesis wanted the other to stay but he'd never admit that, but even he knew that his arrogance got the best of him sometimes.

Angeal stood up with a brief nod, placing the other few items he had retrieved for Genesis on the small coffee table in front of him. He'd give Genesis some space, then come back to see him the next day since they had liberty.

"If you need to talk I'm here Genesis,"

The auburn haired teen didn't reply, watching as Angeal walked up to his apartment door, dialing in a code before waiting until the small green light flashed before pulling it open and walking out.

Genesis sighed, getting to his feet. He was glad that he was moved out of the barracks because he no longer had a curfew and it made him think that maybe he had a higher chance or becoming a SOLDIER. Most of the grunts that were moved out of the barracks became SOLDIER's in a matter of moths, sometimes weeks but he'd been living in the apartment for almost a month and a half now.

He walked into the small room he used as a bedroom. It was two room apartment, but he had decided to take the smaller one out of practicality, because it was closer to the door. He made his way over to his closet, opening the large wooden door and taking out his sleeping gear. The auburn haired teen placed them down on his bed, quickly stripping off until he was only wearing his boxers. He pulled his sleeping gear on just as quickly, glancing towards the door.

He hated feeling exposed, especially in front of people, and that was one of the main reasons he was so happy when he was moved out of the barracks. Instead of having to shower at ridiculous times of night and getting in trouble he could bathe whenever he wanted without worrying about being seen. Though a lot of the time he was left alone thanks to Angeal, he just found it difficult to look intimidating with such a small form.

Genesis crawled onto the bed, tugging the covers back and then sliding under. He pulled the thick blankets up over his shoulder, pressing his face into the soft pillows at the head of his bed. At first he found it really hard to get comfortable and was tossing and turning for about five minutes. He eventually gave up and took to just laying there.

His mind began to go over the events of that day, and he sighed as the feeling of depression that began to return. He reached up, pulling one of his many pillows to his chest.

'_I'll have to ask them about it…'_

Genesis figured the only way he's know for sure is what Hojo was saying was true for sure he's have to ask his 'parents'.

The auburns haired teens breathing eventually evened out, but his mind didn't feel any clearer, but eventually his eyes began to sink closed as he slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

A knocking at the door woke him.

Who would be here at four in the morning? And that's when he thought he made out a soft crying.

Angeal was up on his feet faster then what he thought possible for his still tired state. He walked through his slightly un orderly living space, quickly making his way towards the door when the knocking became more frantic.

The dark haired male exhaled, rubbing his tired eyes. He opened the door, looking out cautiously but then pushed it open widely at the sight of the distressed looking male on the other side.

"Genesis?" before he got the chance to ask the male why he was shaking uncontrollably and his eyes were once again red but this time with fresh tears the auburn male beat him to it.

"My parents didn't want me…Shinra forced them to adopt me…"

Angeal could only stand there. He had no idea how to react to this because he had no idea where it had come from. He had been with the auburn haired male all day and hadn't heard it mentioned once…the only time he wasn't with the other male was when…Hojo.

"Come in," Angeal stood back, giving the younger male room to walk past. He closed the door, turning back to Genesis before gently guiding the other male over to the couch.

Once he had the auburn haired teen settled, he took a seat beside him. He let out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair. His face softened when he looked over at the crying teen though and he reached out a hand to touch his shoulder.

He was surprised when Genesis didn't jump or pull away from the touch but only continued to stare at the floor.

"Who told you this?" Angeal asked gently.

"Hojo…"

'_Thought so…'_

There was a long silence between them.

"Genesis?" clouded blue eyes turned towards him, "what can I do for you?"

Normally he'd have a solution for everything, or at least be able to think of one…but right now he didn't know how he could help his friend and it made him feel frustrated and irritated with himself.

Genesis shook his head, moving towards the older male. He pressed his face into the dark haired teens shoulder.

Angeal wrapped one arm around the younger male, pulling him closer. This wasn't something new to him, but it was something he knew he could help with. Whenever the younger teen was upset Angeal was always there so he had a shoulder to cry on.

"You can stay here tonight,"

Genesis nodded, shifting so that most of his weight was leaned against the other male before closing his eyes. He could feel Angeal's hand begin to rub small circles on his back soothingly. He eventually fell asleep though, leaving Angeal's shirt soaked with tears.

Angeal looked up, scanning the room until his eyes stopped on the large digital clock on the wall about a meter left from the television. It read 4:44 Am and Angeal couldn't stop himself from sighing. Tonight was going to be a long night…

To his surprise he was soon joining the auburn haired teen in his slumber, his head falling so that the side of his face was rested on the younger males head.

Genesis woke with a start, looking around a familiar apartment that he had shown up at the previous night for his not so planned stay. He shifted slightly and realized he was still leaning against Angeal's chest.

Genesis suddenly scowled pulling back, putting his hands on the older male's shoulders so he could shove him away.

Angeal only sighed when he was not so graciously shoved back, causing him to almost fall of the couch he _had _been sharing with Genesis. But obviously his company was no longer welcome. He opened one eye peering up at the now scowling auburn haired teen.

"I see your feeling better," Angeal sighed sitting up.

The auburn haired teen only shrugged turning his gaze towards the window.

"Genesis, nest time could you please refrain from trying to push me off the couch,"

"Hmpf,"

Genesis turned away from him, once again crossing his arms over his chest in a childlike manor. He felt embarrassed that he had needed to some to Angeal's apartment at four in the morning what's more actually slept on the couch with him.

Angeal slowly got up, walking into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" he called back to Genesis.

Genesis was about to decline but then remembered that he hadn't eaten anything before his appointment with Hojo the day before. As if on cue his stomach growled and he shifted in slight discomfort.

"Yes,"

He waited patiently as Angeal started cooking. Genesis' first guess would be omelet since Angeal didn't know how to cook anything else unless it was canned and had instructions…so if they weren't having cereal which he highly doubted since the dark haired male wasn't fond of it or really any other sweet foods.

Genesis watched Angeal move through the kitchen almost silently. He didn't move from the couch until he was sure that he had finished cooking. The auburn haired teen stood walking into the standard sized kitchen, taking a seat at the table where one of two plates were set. He smiled up at Angeal as the other male sat across from him and began eating.

"Thank you,"

"Its fine," Angeal nodded with a warm smile.

"Do you plan on doing anything today?" Genesis asked with a raised brow.

"Not as of yet,"

Genesis nodded. He was planning on working on he's materia training, though it was advised not to use them outside of class he did want to be better then Sephiroth. A lot of people said that the goal he was striving for was too far but he was determined and had been since he decided to join ShinRa.

"Genesis I know that look…" Angeal frowned in confusion and concern and the smirk on the auburn haired teen's face, "what are you planning?"

"Nothing you must worry about," Genesis smiled.

"Minerva damn it!"

Genesis slammed his already burned hands into the training room wall. He'd been practicing Materia training for three hours now, and had two explosions. It was a good thing he was only using weak types of materia, mostly for costs but the explosion hadn't been huge which he was also grateful for but now he didn't have any left.

"It would be wise for you to take a brake."

Genesis turned swiftly, a look of irritation obvious on his features. He was about to snap a scathing reply but completely stopped in his tracks at the person that stood before him.

"S-sephiroth," the auburn haired teens eyes went wide. He saluted, straightening up immediately even though they were probably had the same ranking in their current training everyone treated Sephiroth as if they were his superior.

"At ease," the silver haired male almost sighed.

Genesis let his arm drop by his side again, staring at the other male in awe and shock. He'd only ever seen Sephiroth twice before and it was only for brief moments when the silver haired teen had been ushered through one of the many hallways of ShinRa towards Hojo's lab.

"I don't mean to be rude…but why are you here?"

"Training, why else?" Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow.

Genesis opened his mouth to say something only to close it again. He was about to return a nasty retort but it was mostly on impulse for he had no intention of insulting the man in front of him because he was sure that it would bring punishment. Genesis was arrogant sometimes but he wasn't stupid and he definitely wasn't going to push his luck with Sephiroth.

"If my presence is making you uncomfortable I could leave?" Sephiroth's voice came out dull, as if he'd said it many times before.

"I…ah…you don't…"

He watched as the auburn haired male stumbled for words, having no understanding as to why the boy was finding it so hard to answer him. Though he had to admit it was slightly amusing when he suddenly pulled a face and then began to scowl at the floor with slightly flushed cheeks.

"I don't?" Sephiroth mused, curiosity evident in his silver green eyes.

"You don't have to leave," Genesis snapped.

At first Sephiroth was slightly taken aback, no one had ever raised their voice to him before, or really ever shown any aggression towards him. Had it not been for the look of almost horror on the auburn males face he would have just shrugged it off and continued as if nothing happened.

The silver haired male suddenly chuckled.

Genesis frowned slightly before scowling again. He turned on his heel walking towards the training room door. He hated it when people laughed at him even when it was for dense reasons like this. He no longer cared that Sephiroth was his superior or that it was probably disrespectful to turn his back on him, he was going to leave before he gave himself a chance to hesitate and change his mind.

"If you want better control over your magic, you need to have better control over your emotions,"

"What?" Genesis looked back at the other with a confused frown.

"I said, you want better control over your magic, you need to have better control over your emotions,"

"I heard you the first time,"

"Then why did you ask me to repeat myself?" this time Sephiroth was the one who held a confused frown.

Genesis sighed irritably.

"I meant why are you telling me this?"

"I thought it would be practical to inform you,"

"Uh huh…" the auburn haired male nodded slowly before continuing towards the training room door, "well I'll see you around Seph."

Sephiroth gave the younger male a perplexed look as he watched him leave the room. No one had ever called him 'Seph' either…

Genesis sighed as Angeal continued to lecture him about being irresponsible with materia. If he had know the dark haired male was going to make this much of a fuss about a few burns he would've just gone back to his own apartment. It wasn't like he couldn't take care of himself. He knew perfectly capable of that, Angeal was just a overprotective friend sometimes.

"Genesis are you even listening to me?"

"I'm fine Angeal," the auburn haired teen sighed.

Angeal only shook his head as he continued putting a burn salve on the other teen's hands. He knew Genesis was up to something when he wouldn't tell him what he was going to do at breakfast that morning. It wasn't the worst thing he's ever done but from what he'd heard from the auburn haired teen so far he wasn't too polite to Sephiroth. He only hoped that that it wouldn't come back to him later.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble one day," Angeal sighed.

"And when that day comes I'll make sure your there to tell me I told you so," Genesis replied mockingly.

"Well let's just hope that doesn't happen."

Genesis chuckled, letting his hands drop by his sides when Angeal was finished.

"What did you say to Sephiroth?"

"Not much," Genesis shrugged, "I yelled at him twice."

"I don't want to know," Angeal shook his head.

"Would you prefer me to read you Loveless?" Genesis asked.

"That would be preferable over you getting yourself into trouble."

"Oh good, I'll go get it,"

Angeal only smiled when Genesis stood up and walked towards the apartment door. He had no doubt that he was going to be listening to the auburn haired teen recite Loveless for the next few hours.

He looked up when there was a knock at the door only moments later. The dark haired male frowned slightly, Genesis wouldn't have been that fast…He cautiously made his way over to the door, pausing before opening it.

There was a tall dark haired male wearing a suit. His hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail and had a red dot in the middle of his forehead which made him guess that the man may be from Wutai.

A Turk…? Angeal frowned, before his eyes wandered down to the two folders in his hand.

"Professor Hojo requested I give you these,"

"What are they?" Angeal slowly took the two light colored folders from the others outstretched hand.

"I was not required to look at the files only deliver them,"

Angeal watched him disappear down the hall, waiting until he could no longer hear his footsteps before closing the door. Before he could muse into it any further there was yet another knock at the door.

"Come in,"

A moment later the door opened, revealing a smiling Genesis who now had Loveless held in his left hand. The smile soon disappeared though when the auburn haired teen's eyes stopped on the two folders on the small coffee table in front of him.

"What are those?"

"I'm not sure yet,"

Genesis frowned slightly when Angeal help one of the folders out to him, looking over it until he found his name printed in small writing in the top right hand corner. He placed it down on the small table, taking out the two sheets of paper inside.

Confusion flickered through his eyes, as he read over the first, they were all medical records but when he got to the second a smile spreading over his features as he came across the words 'Genesis Rhapsodos, Third class SOLDIER.'

"You made it," Angeal smiled.

Genesis looked up at the dark haired male, then glancing towards the folder with Angeal's name that was still lying closed on the coffee table.

"What about you?"

"I don't know yet," Angeal murmured.

He watched Angeal eagerly as he opened his own folder, reading over both sheets before a small smile of his own came forward.

"We both made it."


End file.
